Reading Twilight
by I-make-you-LOL
Summary: A select few Vampire Academy characters get together to read Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer.
1. Reading the Preface

**Another story. I know. I'll try to update each of them as much as possible but this idea just seemed to good to pass. =) I hope it's alright.  
Please R&R!  
DISCLAIMER: The Vampire Academy characters belong to Richelle Mead and the writing in bold belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
I hope you like it!**

* * *

"I was browsing books on the internet and found one that looked interesting, so, I bought it! It arrived today and I think we should all read it… together." Lissa said as she sat in a circle with her friends; Rose, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Jill and Dimitri.  
"Honestly, I don't know what can be so exciting about a book, Liss."  
"Sorry Lissa, but I have to agree with Rose. Why have you gathered us here just to read a book?" Adrian asked.  
"It's not just _a_ book. It's a book about vampires."  
"And, we should be excited about this because…" Rose sighed.  
"Because, it's well-written and I think it'll be interesting to find out how humans portray vampires," Lissa argued.  
Rose yawned and grabbed the book from her friend, "Let's see it."  
The book was black with a picture of someone holding an apple. Above the hands 'twilight' was written.  
"Twilight," Rose thought aloud, "Just looking at the title and the picture, I would never have known this was about vampires." Rose turned it over and began reading the blurb.

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

"Jeez. Who says irrevocably now-days?" Christian asked, with a smirk.  
"Christian's right. Is this all old-fashioned, Liss?"  
"Whoa! Did I hear that right? Did _Rose_ just agree with _Christian_?" Dimitri chuckled.  
"No, Rose. This is set in the twenty-first century, and I'd appreciate it if you'd finish the blurb so we can get reading."  
"Whatever, I'm so outta here," Rose stood up and marched towards the door to find that it was locked from the outside, "Damn it, Lissa!"  
Lissa smiled and beckoned Rose to sit down beside her, "It's not that bad. Actually, I think you might like it."  
"Okay. Are we finished bickering? Because I'd actually like to read this," Mia said, taking the book from Rose.

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.  
What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…**

"Dun, Dun, Dun," Eddie laughed.  
"Don't diss the book!" Jill snapped. After realizing what she had just said, and to whom, Jill's cheeks turned a deep red, "Sorry…"  
"Don't be sorry Jill. You're right!" Mia agreed, glaring at Eddie.  
"Whatever," Eddie shrugged, "Who'd like to read first?"  
"I will," Jill volunteered. Eddie handed her the book and she opened it to the preface.

**PREFACE  
I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

"That sounds cheerful," Adrian smiled, "Keep reading Jill."

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"Let me guess, the hunter is a vampire?" Rose asked.  
Mia, Jill and Lissa shushed her and she shrugged, "I'm just asking."

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.  
I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,**

"Forks? Isn't that in Washington?" Dimitri asked.  
"Um, yeah. I think so," Jill answered.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When Life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

"How can she be so calm about her own death?" Jill wondered aloud.  
Everyone else shrugged and Jill turned back to the book.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Jill shuddered, "And that ends the Preface."  
"And, man, doesn't it end on a lovely note," Eddie joked.  
"Shut up," Mia scolded, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Keep it G-rated," Christian said with a huge grin. Mia and Eddie both blushed and moved away from each other.  
"We're not…" Eddie and Mia began in unison. That just made Christian laugh more.  
"Here Christian," Jill said, passing the book to him, "How about you read the first chapter."  
Christian stopped laughing as he flicked through the pages, "It's quite long…"  
"Too many words for you Christian?" Rose asked, with a smirk.  
"No," Christian huffed and opened the book to the first chapter.

**FIRST SIGHT**

* * *

**So... yeah! What did ya think? Please tell me in a review. I accept anon!**


	2. Partially Reading Chapter One

**A/N  
****Sorry, in advance, that I cut it off in the middle of the chapter. =) I just thought that I should update.  
Now, To straighten some things up... The VA characters are at the court and Jill is with them. It is set at the end of Spirit Bound *SPOILER. DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED SB* After Dimitri is Dhampir Again.**

**Thanks for the reviews last time! Please R&R!**

* * *

**FIRST SIGHT**

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt, sleeve-less, white eyelet lace;**

"That sounds pretty," Rose said, imagining herself in that shirt.

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"And now, that outfit sounds a lot less pretty," Mia added, shuddering at the thought of a parka.  
"What's wrong with parkas?" Jill asked. She knew now that she wouldn't be wearing her favourite parka around Mia.  
"Can we stop talking about clothes now? Some of us want to read this!" said Christian.  
Rose rolled her eyes, "So now you're interested in the book, Christian?"  
"Anything to get off the topic of clothes."

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State,**

"Yep, Forks _is_ in Washington. Great job, Jill," Dimitri praised.  
Jill's cheeks turned red, yet again, and Rose felt a strange feeling build up inside her… jealousy? No way was she jealous of Dimitri praising Jill! It must've been her imagination…

**A small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds.**

"Sounds like a place for vampires alright."

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me**

"Escaped?", Mia asked, "Has this thing with the hunter already happened?"  
"I don't think so… What does she mean by omnipresent?" Jill asked.  
"Omnipresent. Present everywhere at the same time," Dimitri answered, like a portable-dictionary.  
"Oh, so she meant that the shade of grey, pretty much, covered the whole town?"  
"Yep."  
Jill smiled and gestured to Christian to keep reading. Once again, Rose felt that surge of jealousy inside her.

**When I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled**

Lissa's eyes widened at the word 'compelled'.

**To spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was too Forks that I now exiled myself – **

"Exiled? Isn't that exaggerating a bit?" Christian scoffed.  
"Oh, for God's sake, keep reading!" Mia scolded.  
"I don't think God would mind if we stopped…"  
Mia glared at him and he turned back to the book, "I was just saying."

**An action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Detested? What did that poor town ever do to you?" Adrian, unexpectedly, cried.  
"Um… Adrian? You do realise you're talking to a book, right?" Rose smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah, carry on."

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city. "Bella," my mum said to me – the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane, "You don't have to do this."**

"They're making it sound like she's sacrificing herself to save someone," Jill said, with a frown, "What's so bad about moving to another state?"

**My mum looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines.**

"Then maybe this girl needs to laugh more," Adrian muttered.

**I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?**

"Um, isn't _she_ the kid?" Rose asked, "I think her mother can fend for herself just fine."

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

"I think she's giving herself too much credit here," Adrian sulked.  
"You never know. Some parents aren't as great as others," Lissa said.

"**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied.**

"Lying! Lying to her own mother!" Adrian exclaimed.  
Dimitri raised his eyebrows, "You're saying that like you've never done it yourself."  
Adrian narrowed his eyes.

**I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.  
"Tell Charlie I said hi."  
"I will."  
"I'll see you soon," she insisted, "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."  
But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.  
"Don't worry about me," I urged, "It'll be great. I love you, Mum."  
She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane and she was gone.**

"Why do I get the feeling, she has something against Forks?" Adrian asked.  
"Why do I get the feeling, you have something against this girl?" Rose shot back.  
"Point taken."

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"But he's her father, why would she…" Eddie began but was immediately shushed by all the girls.  
"Oh, I see how it is," he mumbled.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"What kind of cars do you think she'd be into?" Lissa asked.  
"I'm thinking, Porsche, Ferrari, etcetera."  
"Rose, I wasn't talking about you."  
"I'm serious! By what I've heard so far, I'm thinking she's a stuck-up snob who drives around in hot convertibles."  
Lissa sighed and faced Mia, "What do you think?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm not really into car brands and types."

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision – like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

"Honestly, I don't see what they could have against the place!" Adrian argued.  
"Once again, Adrian… It's a book!" Rose snapped.

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining.**

"Wow, that's really gonna add to her mood," Eddie said.

**I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"She's being a bit dramatic, don't you think" Dimitri said.  
"I feel that way sometimes. That I've said my goodbyes to the sun," Rose said, without thinking. Guilt flashed through the bond and Rose regretted what she had said.  
"But it's worth it," she added hastily, making Lissa smile.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser.**

"She gets to ride in a police car!" Adrian cried, "I know, I know. It's just a book."

**This is what I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. **

"But she'd get around much quicker," Jill argued.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

Dimitri nodded at Jill, "Looks like she agrees with you."

**Charlie gave me an awkward, on-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.  
"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me, "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"  
"Mum's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.  
I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mum and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"I'd love to be driven around in a cruiser," Jill smiled, "You'd get around so quickly."  
"But the noise would, certainly, get annoying," Eddie laughed.

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"There you go, Rose. Looks like it's not going to be any of your guesses," Christian smirked.  
"He could've bought a cheap… Oh, you're right. Those cars can never be called 'cheap'."

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for **_**you**_**" as opposed to just "good car. **

Dimitri raised one eyebrow, "She's quite observant. I didn't pick up on that. She'd be good guardian material."  
"Besides the fact that she stumbled off the plane," Rose added. There was no way this girl had what it took to be a guardian!

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"Okay, so I was a bit off. Whatever."

"**Where did you find it?"  
"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.  
"No."  
"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.  
That would explain why I didn't remember . I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

Mia frowned, "Poor Charlie."

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond.**

"I hope that wasn't from fishing."

"**So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."  
"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.  
"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."  
I hoped he didn't think so little of me at to believe I would give up that easily.**

"We certainly don't."

"**When did he buy it?"  
"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"Whoa! An old car!" Adrian cried.

"**Did he buy it new?"  
'Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"Whoa! A _really_ old car!" Rose added.

"**Ch – Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"I think she's trying to get out of it," Eddie said.  
"What gave you that idea?" Mia smiled.

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."  
**_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities – as a nickname at the very least.  
"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I could compromise on.  
"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"What would he have done if she didn't want it?" Lissa wondered.  
"The author was going to make her take it, no matter what," Christian answered.  
"You know that's not what I mean."

**Wow. Free.  
"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"He did need to do that or she would've stayed grumpy forever," Dimitri reasoned.  
"I like how you think," Rose complimented, winking at Dimitri.

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.  
"That's really nice, dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."**

"See, She's coming around," Jill smiled.

**No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

Rose smirked, "Or not."

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth – or engine.**

"Oh, Ha, Ha, Ha," Christian said, sarcastically.  
"Just keep reading, will ya? Or we'll never get this finished."

"**Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

"Shocked, more like it," Adrian murmured.

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather,**

"I'm sure she had plenty of adjectives to describe the weather. Stormy, horrible, wet… omnipresent."

**Which was wet, **

"Ah, I was right!" Rose smiled.

**And that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks**

"Their trunks?" Jill asked.

**Covered with moss,**

"Eww!"

**Their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

"It sounds beautiful. I wonder why she has something against this place," Lissa wondered.

**It was too green – an alien planet.**

"Of course, she'd find something bad about it."

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had – the early ones.**

"Ha! Now _that's_ actually funny," Adrian smiled.

**There, parked, on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new – well, new to me – truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cap. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"That's a good description. I have a pretty good picture of it in my mind," Mia smiled, "Stephenie Meyer is a great author."  
"We don't think she's a bad author. We just think that Bella is a piece of work… In a bad way."

"**Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of wither walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in Charlie's cruiser.**

"I'm sure everyone would remember her if she showed up to school on her first day in a cruiser," Christian said, "That would, surely, make a scene."

"**I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar;**

"Maybe, because it used to be yours?"

**It had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window –**

Lissa's eyes lit up whilst she imagined the bedroom, "That sounds beautiful."

**These were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

"When is she gonna meet this Edward guy?" Jill whined, leaning against the wall, "I'm getting sick of Christian's voice," And his stupid comments, she mentally added.  
Christian began to count the pages and smiled at Jill, "Don't worry, Jill. We've only got another 16 pages until the next chapter.  
"I'm with Jill on this one. Can we take a quick break? Stretch our legs, Grab something to eat?" Rose asked.  
"Only if you _promise_ to come back," Lissa said, with a frown.  
"Don't worry Lissa, you know me."  
Lissa looked at everyone else in the room, who were looking at her with pleading eyes, "Oh, fine! Grab a drink, Go to the bathroom, whatever. Meet me back here in 15 minutes and I'll take over from Christian."  
"Thanks Liss."  
Lissa took out her cell phone and gave someone a quick call. Almost straight after, the doors clicked open and everyone left the room.


End file.
